


生生

by ddgw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 翔霖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddgw/pseuds/ddgw
Relationships: 严浩翔/贺峻霖
Kudos: 14





	生生

汗水顺着严浩翔的鼻梁滑落，砸进贺峻霖眼眶里的时候，贺峻霖的脑子里正走马灯一样转着过往的场景。

一会儿是他们一起在韩国训练，那时候他们尚小，又没什么钱，一起出去吃烤肉，沾了甜辣酱裹着翠色蔬菜叶都是难得的美味，严浩翔总爱逗他，夹起来在面前晃几圈，再假模假式地要塞进自己嘴里，不过最后总归还是落在贺峻霖碗里。

一会儿是严浩翔不辞而别的那天，他训练一天没见到对方，也联系不到人，下课了急匆匆跑回去，却发现屋子空了一半，愣在原地不知道作何反应的时候。

然后他们在聚会上重逢，惊讶和疑问，尴尬和难堪，还有难以言说的一点点心动。

最后的最后是他们刚刚声嘶力竭的争辩。

争什么呢？什么都改变不了这么多年…………

床铺柔软，他整个人陷在其中，白炽灯却亮的让人慌神。  
眼泪好苦啊，涩的他直眨眼睛。

嘴唇上的一点刺痛唤醒了他。  
是严浩翔在吻他。

说吻有点不太贴切，更像是撕咬和吞咽，不容拒绝的占有，严浩翔含着他的唇瓣，舔过上颚，与舌尖纠缠，唾液吞咽不及时，顺着嘴角流下来。

唇舌也跟着移动，舔舐过下颌，停在喉结的部位，严浩翔吮吸着那片区域，贺峻霖的皮肤敏感，哪里更是一点刺激都会让他产生反应。

贺峻霖闭上眼睛，忍不住的滚动喉结，贺峻霖随着他的动作而动。

贺峻霖开始发出微微的喘息声。

严浩翔骨节分明的手指趁机挑开他的衬衣，成年人的肌理比少年时更韧，顺着腰线一寸一寸抚摸，往下一点贺峻霖便给一点反应，他竟然这样敏感。

严浩翔终于顺着缝隙将手伸进他浅灰色的家居裤里。

贺峻霖却开始推拒“不…不行…”

严浩翔握住那什物，“可你明明喜欢”是肯定的语气。

明明有反应，明明颤抖的你，也想要，为什么还要拒绝？

因为是我吗。

严浩翔有点生气，他发了狠把膝盖顶进贺峻霖两腿之间，逼他打开双腿。一手撸动贺峻霖的性器，还不忘时不时用手指摩擦过顶部。

衬衫被彻底打开，露出贺峻霖有些单薄的胸膛，两粒乳珠，一个被手指捻着亵玩，一个被湿热口腔包裹，还时不时被舌尖戳进乳空里逗弄，都被搞的又红又肿。

贺峻霖连自读都很少有，被这样对待，刺激的他早就酥麻了半边身子，连挣扎都没有力气，只能难耐的揪着床单喘息，像被迫离水的鱼一样。

而他本来就，永远不能，也不会，拒绝严浩翔。

乳尖猛然一痛，原来是被严浩翔咬了一口。

他讨厌贺峻霖的走神，他不懂，为什么自从这次重逢以后，贺峻霖总是神游在外的感觉，动不动就思绪飘走，他有点怕这样的状态，好像自己快抓不住这个人了。

贺峻霖冷不丁的一疼，条件反射往后瑟缩，严浩翔却将他抱起，囫囵腿去了衣物。

双腿撑在贺峻霖腿间，严丝合缝的压上去，将两个人的性器贴在一起，还握着贺峻霖的手一起包裹着囊袋，摩挲过柱身，最后划过顶端。

手心是热的，密密麻麻出了汗，湿滑又禁忌，比自读更让人羞涩。

贺峻霖脸颊染上红晕，扇一样的睫毛扑闪着，眼角都泛着红，不知是羞还是情动。

严浩翔加快了速度，指尖骚刮冠状沟的同时，小口舔过贺峻霖的耳垂，热气吹过耳畔，贺峻霖后腰发软，绷直了脚背，呜咽一声，射了两人满手白浊。

沾着白色液体的手指却顺势往臀后探去。

严浩翔竟然是要把贺峻霖的东西当润滑来用。


End file.
